


Medi-Sin Balls

by FoolsgoldFenrir



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Choking, Come Eating, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Play, Facials, Flogging, Frottage, Fruit Scones (Team Fortress 2) - Freeform, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Medic wears panties, Mild Blood, Power Dynamics, Riding Crops, S&M, Sadism, Scratching, Switching, a little i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir
Summary: BLU Medic and BLU Soldier have a secret co-workers with benefits relationship, which is far from vanilla. It gets rough, teeth and nails are involved and sometimes blood is spilled in the fight for dominance. This is simply another normal session for the resident blood knights.
Relationships: BLU Medic/BLU Soldier, Medic/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	Medi-Sin Balls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the project I was talking about earlier. Yes, this one. This nearly 13k word monster. Over a month, I've had this thing be a work-in-progress. But it's finally done and I can finally rest, for a little bit anyway because I still have other ideas I want to write and fully intend to do so. Apparently Medic/Soldier content is relatively scarce so there isn't much for it, so I figured... why not? Their personalities both clash and go together at the same time, they're both absolute blood knights that like butchering their enemies a bit too much, very eccentric in their own ways, undoubtedly sadistic, and the list goes on. I'm surprised it's not all that popular of a ship, but I've always liked rooting for the underdogs anyway. I may have some more underdog pairings in mind to work with later on too.
> 
> This one goes real heavy into the kinky stuff, maybe a little more than usual because I wanted to work with S&M, including some kinks I haven't written before. If you were looking for vanilla sex, well you aren't going to find any in this beast. But if you were looking for something spicy and rough, go right on ahead! Fenrir out.

The strong, metallic scent of blood hung heavily in the air, amplified by the heat wave that rolled over the desert. Both the RED and BLU teams cursed the Administrator for making them fight in this hellish heat. And of course with the RED and BLU Pyros flanking along, both the heat and the smell of blood was amplified. It would be enough to make any inexperienced person gag, but luckily the mercs were used to such conditions. Unfortunately for them, their contracts included the summer season and this still wasn’t the hottest day they’ve had to endure.

The BLU Medic, meanwhile, loved it. Not for the heat itself, he much preferred cold, sterilized environments like his lab. It was his bloodlust that being on the battlefield indulged. Although he was the team healer, the healing was not even nearly as rewarding as the hurting and it wasn't often that he would have an opportunity to do any hurting. Sometimes he would notice an enemy Spy trying to backstab him and give him a bonesaw to the ribs in return, or happen to come across the enemy Sniper’s hiding spot and attack the scoped-in bloke. Most of his time on the battlefield involved helping out whoever called his name, and tailgating his team's Heavy or Soldier (or occasionally someone else when he couldn't find them) to prepare an Übercharge.

Nobody likes a battle Medic, unfortunately for him.

The smell of blood being spilled during combat tickled his nostrils and made a wide grin stretch along his features. Yes, today was a good day. A good day for chaos, destruction, and violence as the heat made the scent even stronger. And a day for pushing the cart, which he was currently on his way to try finding. He had just gotten back from respawn after getting bonked to death by the RED Scout's aluminum bat. Now that was the kind of bloodspill that he wasn't the biggest fan of.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't exactly hate getting hurt. The resulting headache was annoying to deal with as it still lingered dully after respawn, though. Getting called a "Deutschbag" while getting clobbered hadn't helped either. Neither did the note he found clutched in his hand upon arriving in respawn, which must have been given to him in death. It simply read  _ "ess shiza" _ written in chicken scratch alongside a mocking smiley face and a hand flipping the bird, signed by the RED Scout. Of course he didn't even use the proper spelling,  _ "scheiße." _

Medic crumpled the note and tossed it away, vengeance on his mind. He held the side of his head where the headache was the most painful and groaned. He hoped he'd be more prepared the next time he came across the enemy Scout. Then he could whip out his blutsauger syringe gun and give him those vaccinations the filthy schweinhund probably desperately needed.

He needed to get his head back into the fight. This was no time to let his mind wander, his teammates needed him! Off he sprinted away from the BLU base as fast as his legs could carry him. Despite his age and the contraption he carried on his back, he was rather fast and didn't tire easily. Along the way, he encountered the fellow Soldier, who had just finished promising the RED Sniper that he would send condolences to his kangaroo wife.

Medic stopped for a moment, regaining his stamina as he caught his breath and delivered a heal to Soldier. He seemed to be a bit low on health, going by the several wounds on him and the way he staggered while moving.

"Thanks, Doc." Soldier said loudly, turning around and lifting his helmet slightly to see the fellow. His eyes shone with both delight in seeing the doctor and the remaining rush from having just blown an enemy to bits with his rocket launcher.

"Bitte." Medic replied with a respectful nod. He turned off the contraption after it had given his teammate an extra health boost and went on his way. He smiled again, now feeling a little better.

Still, he hoped that this stupid battle would be over for today soon. As much as he loved the smell that lingered in the air, and knew he did his job of stopping by to help out whoever needed him well, what he had planned with a certain someone would be  _ far  _ more exciting. For more reasons than one.

And there would be more than just one specific interest of his involved.

* * *

The battle was finally over. At last, Medic could breathe a sigh of relief as he returned to the cooled-off base. Many fans that were scattered all over the place circulated cool air and refreshed him of feeling like he was melting. And right now, a shower was in order. A nice, cold shower that would wash away the stink of battle and the texture of dust, dried blood and remaining Übercharge gas that had condensed onto his skin.

Medic was the first to get to the showering room. It was a large room that had just enough space for nine stalls. The stalls themselves were comfortably sized, each meant for one person but having enough space for two people to fit in if they wanted to. There were no doors for privacy, only being seperated by metal walls, but that wasn't of any matter to most of the mercs. Being so familiar with each other's appearances and company, the BLU team had all seen each other naked at least a couple times, minus Pyro. Not many had any shame, in fact it was really only Spy and Pyro that had any problem with it. Usually Spy either waited until everyone else was done or just used the furthest stall. As for Pyro, they usually showered late at night well after everyone else was asleep.

Although Medic would never dare to admit it to anyone but himself, he kind of enjoyed the lack of stall doors. Even having to shower with an erection wasn't much of a problem as long as his back faced outwards whenever that happened, and it wasn't like he was the only one. Sure, it wasn't uncommon for banter to involve the BLUs calling each other poofters and fags and whatnot, but that's all it was - banter. That was simply the 1968 way and in reality, they all had much more important matters to care about.

Like blowing their opponents up into gibs during battles of varying themes that felt more like games these days and making them redder than the color of their suits. Although the REDs tended to win more often, the BLUs were just as competent in fighting. It was all about who had their priorities in the right place.

And Medic sure had his in the right place as he let the cold water rain down on his sweltering, battle-stained body and smiled. He knew he would have to make the water warm soon, but he took the time to enjoy the coldness even as he shivered. Carrying around his medigun and the contraption on his back that it attached to really built up a sweat.

Just as Medic turned the temperature knob to the right and made the water warm up, he heard a door opening. He expected to hear the thundering of all his teammates' footsteps, but he only heard one pair. Out of curiosity, he peeked his head out to see who it was. To his delight, it was exactly who he was looking forward to seeing - Soldier.

Immediately upon noticing the doctor in one of the stalls, Soldier eagerly ran towards him while waving. “What’s up, Doc?” His booming voice echoed through the room.

“Just taking a shower after a hard day of vork. It never gets easier, I tell you.” Medic responded to the greeting.

He was just as happy to see Soldier, but he really wished he hadn’t insisted on being so loud and  _ obvious  _ about interacting with him. Especially in the showers. He wasn’t sure if anyone else at Builders League United (or Reliable Excavation Demolition, though he wasn’t worried about them) knew about the  _ interactions  _ the two of them had in their spare time, but he hadn’t heard it be mentioned. It was for the best to keep it that way, in his medical opinion, as even if the BLU team likely wouldn’t care much, what about the Administrator? If friendship was such a problem to her, what would happen if she found out about one with benefits? 

Sure, there was the factor of said friendship being a cross faction relation - that is, the BLU Soldier and the RED Demoman (he had put two and two together with how suddenly that long-term friendship had soured and BLU Soldier talking about what the Administrator had told him plus what RED Demoman accused him of). Meanwhile, this Medic and Soldier were on the same team. Still, it was better safe than sorry in this case. Especially since they were strictly forbidden from even saying each other's names (although he and Soldier still said each other's in the heat of the moment sometimes). That cautiousness really said something when it came to a particular stab-happy doctor that lost his medical license for stealing someone’s skeleton, and sponged up stray blood puddles with his own underwear (and sometimes secretly wore the bloodstained briefs afterwards) if he couldn’t find his mop.

But hey, no risk no reward, right? And Medic certainly considered the regular hook-ups with Soldier to be rewarding. The hook-ups had started just over a month ago, thanks to an encounter that happened in the heat of the moment during an examination. Crass remarks had been thrown about (most relating to Germany and poofters and German poofters, and then American poofters), admissions were had, and then so was hot and sweaty medical bay sex. It may not have been professional, but when it was just as rewarding as hurting on the battlefield was, then to hell with professionalism! How professional of a relationship could two people that know and indulge each other's various kinks have, anyway?

Besides, a team was supposed to get along. Although through unconventional methods, Soldier and Medic found themselves getting along much better ever since that first time. So now, whenever they were both in the mood for a way to pass the time, relieve some stress, or just enjoy the body warmth of another human being, they knew who to visit.

Soldier quickly got undressed, tossing his clothes and helmet in a messy wad next to the neatly folded pile and pair of glasses that belonged to Medic. Instead of finding his own stall like Medic expected him to, he joined the doctor in his. It felt somewhat cramped, but Soldier never minded cramped spaces.

"Err, mein Soldat, vat are you doing?" Medic asked confusedly.

"We have plans, don't we?" Soldier replied, putting an arm around Medic's shoulders and pulling them in. Their wet and naked bodies were pressed tightly against each other, Medic's being considerably colder than Soldier's.

"Ja, ve do indeed. But don't you remember zhe time I had listed for our plans?" Medic blushed when contact was made. He was already getting slightly hard, not noticeable unless one were to be looking directly at it. Which Soldier was.

"Sure I do, but- oh hey, look at that! You're getting hard, cupcake!" Soldier guffawed, a hand to his hip as he pulled the doctor closer to him with the other. "We should take care of that now that we're here!"

Medic found his enthusiasm to be both adorable and hot at the same time. He couldn't remember the last time he had a partner this excited to fool around with him, and he had numerous different ones in the past. He supposed not everyone saw him as the silver fox he was nowadays, though Soldier did. Yes, his Soldat appreciated the silver fox very much in many different ways. Still, this was not good timing in the slightest and Medic wished he knew that.

"But zhe others might see! Vat if zhe others come in and catch us in zhe act?" Medic felt like his entire body was burning and despite the water now being lukewarm. He wasn't sure if it was from the shower water or the situation he found himself in.

Meanwhile, Soldier enjoyed the nervous tone and fidgeting alongside the underlying eagerness coming from the twitching arousal. It made his own arousal twitch as well, propped against the side of Medic's hip. Medic bit his lip and fidgeted even more.

"Then they'll have a show that they'd be  _ lucky  _ to witness! Maybe they'll get some tips on how to do it  _ right!"  _ Soldier always managed to find confidence in his abilities no matter the situation.

"Soldat, I know most vill not veally care much, but I vould appreciate it if ve could avoid zhe mockery zat vould follow."

"Tell ya what, puddin', if anyone mocks you for what we've got then they'll get a rocket blast to the ass!" Soldier then leaned into Medic's ear. "And not the kind that I'm gonna give you soon." He said in a medium volume tone, which for him was soft. And it was sensual enough to arouse Medic more, who had grown accustomed to the usual loud tone of voice from the rugged man.

_ "Pudding? I haven't heard that one before."  _ He thought, letting out a soft involuntary moan. 

He knew it wasn't going to go down anytime soon, not with Soldier in here with him. It was a good thing their team was taking their time out of the showers for some reason. Probably from an argument that started between Demoman and Spy over drinking and smoking and which habit was the lesser evil. Or some shit like that. It just as easily could have been Sniper taking offense to being accused of pouring piss into an empty Bonk! can and pranking Scout with it again. Or Engineer having his height or the presence of his cat mocked.

"Vell, I'm convinced. Just… make it quick, ja?" Medic breathed, finding himself unwilling to move away from the position he was in. He was too fond of the closeness. For one thing, despite his cold and intimidating exterior he appreciated intimacy whenever he could get it, be it of the wholesome variety or not. And another thing, as this was not of the wholesome variety, he didn't believe he could wait any longer. He was fully hard now and ached with desire.

"That's the spirit!" Soldier clapped Medic's back and rubbed the small of it before repositioning the both of them. "Don't you worry now." He said when he heard Medic whine from the sudden but brief separation. 

They now faced each other rather than Soldier facing Medic's side. Moving up pinned Medic to the back wall, crotches now pressed against each other and a groan escaping from both of their scratchy throats. The water was no longer hitting them, but they had been under it long enough for their bodies to be just slippery enough to comfortably grind against each other. The floor was dryer here, allowing them to not have to worry about slipping. Instead, they held onto each other for leverage.

As for what they were packing (what kind of story would this be without that not so little tidbit?), they were actually rather similar in size and girth. Soldier had around half an inch more on Medic in terms of length, but that was about it. Both were rather well endowed to boot, well over making it above the average. Despite the many jokes both their team and the enemy REDs cracked about them needing to use their medigun and rocket launcher to compensate, that was simply not true. The only real difference was that Soldier was uncut while Medic was circumcised.

Soldier's hands grasped the sides of Medic's torso while Medic had his arms wrapped around Soldier's entire frame. This was just a warm-up session, they could both tell. This was just about the gentlest the two of them manhandled each other. The real deal, the special event they had planned for later when there would be more space and privacy, was what they saved the roughness for. And yet, their now vigorous movement could be considered rough by anyone else. They weren't just grinding now, they were outright humping each other.

Medic lifted his right leg to hook his foot over Soldier's hip and dig his heel into the asscheek. The frotting was already getting to his head. Well, both heads actually. The head of his cock drooled precum down its throbbing shaft and mixed with Soldier's own. His actual head instead throbbed with dizziness, heat, and desperation. All three manifested into one thing, and that was carnal desire. Not just that though, there was a faint trace of another feeling hidden within. One that Medic thought he had forgotten about ever since he first abandoned his previous life in Germany and started to work at Teufort.

_ "Is this… what love feels like?"  _ Medic thought, lost in the half-lidded, lust-darkened eyes of his co-worker with benefits. Eyes that were usually hidden away by that helmet of his. They were beautiful now that he could actually take the time to look into them. He sighed with a big dopey smile on his face, contrasting with Soldier's grin full of gritted teeth. Their relationship was nothing more than being friendly fuckbuddies, and they both knew that.

Yet, Medic wondered for a moment if that would change. If they would end up going further, perhaps… getting together. That moment was interrupted by a sudden gruff voice calling out to him, snapping him out of the trance.

"Doc, I don't think I can last much longer."

Medic realized then how close he himself was also getting. Not as close as Soldier was, though. "Bitte… just a couple moments, I-I'm getting zhere…" He pleaded.

Soldier gave him a nod and an affirmative grunt. He never had much patience and preferred letting loose over holding back. Whether it be on the battlefield or with Medic, the same was true. However, just for his favorite doctor (despite his un-American ways) he would be patient. It paid off, as he didn't have to wait long before being given the green light.

"Okay… I am close as well." Medic uttered, slightly muffled from how hard he bit his lip. He was biting hard enough to draw a trickle of blood, the taste of which only aroused him even more.

With that, the two of them came at the same time. The partners gripped each other tightly with one hand and held onto the wall they were closest to with the other. Soldier's orgasm was more intense from having to hold back, and his seed completely coated not only Medic's member but his stomach as well. Medic managed to get Soldier's stomach and chest, dripping onto his own and mixing with the cum Soldier left there. The sticky liquid coated their pubic and chest hair, clinging there. Their whole fronts were splattered, and it started to drip down their thighs as they stood up and recovered.

They were completely red in the face and even sweatier than they previously were in the earlier battle. Medic held the back of his hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat off his brow, letting out a relieved  _ "whew!"  _ Soldier, meanwhile, was panting while idly playing with the cum on his stomach and chest, watching it drip off his fingers. By the time their heads stopped spinning and the sound of the shower could be heard again, they could hear another sound. One that Soldier shrugged off while anxiety bubbled in the pit of Medic's stomach.

They were footsteps.

"Soldat,  _ zhey are coming. Raus, raus!" _ Medic whispered urgently to the other man, pointing outside of the stall. There were only a few times that he wished the stalls had doors to prevent curious eyes, and this was one of those times.

"Alright then. I will see you later tonight at your office, private." Soldier replied. He gave Medic's pert ass a squeeze and chuckled at the light gasp he heard before making his way out to another stall.

The source of the footsteps revealed themselves to be none other than Sniper and Scout, who were still arguing between each other. Well, that solved the mystery of the hold-up.

"I keep tellin' ye time an' time again, oi did not put piss into yer soda can in any way! Oi did not piss in it, oi did not pour jarate into it, and oi most certainly did not get someone  _ else  _ to piss into it!" Sniper huffed, undressing himself while glaring at the runner. Medic only allowed himself one glance at his endowment before turning around and hiding his own. "That last one is especially ridiculous!"

"Well if that's the case then that doesn't explain why my soda tasted like piss! Again!" Scout shouted back, getting undressed as well and tossing his lime-colored hat in a pile. He wished he brought his other clothes with him, the regular ones he wore when he wasn't intentionally pissing off the RED team during battle by distracting them with the flashy outfit and cuntish demeanor.

There was more squabbling as they made their way into the shower stalls, but Medic was too busy showering the mess off of himself to bother continuing to listen.

* * *

Night had fallen on the hidden desert Teufort was situated in. The searing daytime heat was replaced by a cool and calm breeze, a relief for the mercs of BLU. Inside the base, a low whirring sound could be heard alongside panting. One would have to strain their ears to hear it, but the source of it did not go unnoticed by a particular someone that happened to have been walking in the halls.

"Hello naked Engie!" Soldier greeted, his voice echoing through the halls.

The source of the noise had indeed been the Engineer, stark naked save from his trademark hardhat, glove and goggles. Hands and knees on the carpeted floor of his room, he was right by the door with one hand further away from himself than the other. The room was separate from the workshop he spent most of his time tinkering in. He thought he could spend some free time having a little bit of fun with his newest creation, a fucking machine. Pretty much just a piston with a vibrating dildo attached, nothing too complicated for his skills.

He thought he could just have some well deserved peace, a little time for himself. But no, apparently that was not allowed in this place. Engineer realized he must have accidentally pushed the door open while he was clawing at it with his ungloved non-robotic hand. He made a mental note to stay further away from the door next time, and to be more aware of his surroundings. He looked up at Soldier with a frown full of gritted teeth, since the machine was still on. He let out an annoyed grunt, though he knew it technically wasn't Soldier's fault.

"Can… can ya please close the door, pard'ner?" Engineer panted out, face so red one would have thought he was on the opposite team. It would be useless to try and hide what was going on, so he didn't even bother.

Soldier gave him a quizzical look for a moment. He had heard jokes going around the base about the possibility of Engineer constructing fucking machines and how that was the reason he spent so much time in his workshop. He knew there were definitely other reasons he was there, but it was only now he knew that at least some of those jokes rang true. He wasn't sure whether the others knew or if it was all in jest. Regardless, he had his own business to attend.

"Okay!" Soldier gave him a thumbs up and closed the door. He couldn't hear any sounds coming from the room anymore. And so he continued on his way. Soon he arrived at the medical bay and knocked on the door.

Medic was sitting at his desk working on the piles of paperwork that littered the surface to kill some time. Those deadlines were creeping up on him slowly, day by day as each pile was completed. He had been so focused on his work that the knocking made him jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Aaaagh!" He yelled out in a high-pitched panic. His eyes strayed towards the clock. Huh, who knew time could fly by so fast? Putting two and two together, he realized who must have been at the door and calmed down.

He answered the door with a genuinely happy grin, though it looked smug and evil. One has to do their best when they're born with a resting bitch face, after all. "Guten Abend, Soldat."

"I am not late for our plans, am I?" Soldier asked, glancing at the clock. He wasn't the best at telling time or remembering things, but it felt pretty close to the hour they had agreed on.

"Only by a few minutes, but it is not a-" Medic stopped himself as an idea crossed his mind. Of course being late was not much of a problem for him. To be honest, he himself had lost track of time as well. He had been so lost in his work, in fact, that he had forgotten what exactly he planned for his session with Soldier. He wasn't sure if he had even thought of what to do in the first place. This, however, was the perfect opportunity. "Soldat, would you happen to have brought your riding crop with you?"

"Of course! I bring it everywhere with me just in case some maggot needs some disciplinary action!" Soldier took out the riding crop from God knows where and showed it off proudly to Medic. "Why?"

"Vell…" Medic took the whip out of Soldier's hands, examining the object with great interest.

He had been on the receiving end of the sharp, cracking blows it could deliver many times. It was a means for Soldier to secretly flirt with him on the battlefield under the pretense of only doing it to make him go faster, despite him already being a rather fast runner. More commonly, though, it was used during one of their many rough sessions to start off with some foreplay. Soldier was usually the one to use it in a dominant position since he was the one that owned it. Sometimes, however, Medic would be more than happy to turn the tables and try his hand with it.

"Since you vere late, would you agree zat you vould deserve und  _ punishment?"  _ Medic smacked the palm of his hand with the whip to emphasize the last word. He looked up at Soldier with a wide, menacing grin that gave way to the sadistic side of his personality and interests.

The chills that grin sent down Soldier's spine travelled further and sent tingles to his groin. Just the thought of getting flogged by the German as he himself had no power to stop the pain, while the pain turned into pleasure was enough to send his heart racing. Well, they had a safeword that they had set back when they first started exploring each other's kinks, but so far neither of them have had to use it. So, it still made him feel powerless in that situation. It was humiliating, and that only added to the pleasure. As he would say, the whole thing was just un-American. But when Medic looked at him like that, as if he were staring into his very soul, it was dizzying. It left him sweltering, the palms of his hands feeling balmy.

And the tent in his pants cared not for his title as a patriot.

"Yes, sir." Soldier answered obediently with a nod. He momentarily wished his helmet, which was already too big, was even bigger. That way, maybe it could have hidden the rest of his blushing face. It clashed with his typically stoic and tough demeanor.

"Very vell zhen…" Medic reached over to Soldier's neck and closed his hand along the back of it, giving it a firm squeeze. "About time zhat you be taught zhome _respect._ Get undressed, vut leave your helmet und undergarments. Ve can save zhose for later." He gave him a smirk that made Soldier's heart skip a beat.

Soldier did as he was told and once again tossed them away messily. He was left with just his helmet and American flag printed boxers now. When the hand returned to his neck, he was led away from the desk and further through the medical bay. Medic scanned the room for anything that could be used as a makeshift pole. Finally they came across the scale which had a tall pole sticking out. Yes, this would be perfect. Medic told Soldier to wait a moment as he put some things underneath the scale and its measuring pole to keep it in place. 

Soldier took the opportunity to admire the view he got of Medic's ass, covered by his lab coat yet sticking out in a nice shape as he was on his elbows and knees. Soldier smirked and another ripple of arousal went through him. He wondered how long it would be before Medic was in that position again in their session, though with less clothing in the way.

Medic got back up, only to find Soldier still staring, having zoned out. He hadn't even reacted at first when the doctor tried to lead him down, so he pushed him down instead. The delayed reaction was accompanied by a surprised help while his knees hit the hard tile floor. He didn't so much as flinch at the slight pain that had caused, in his words pain was just weakness leaving the body. And if things would continue to go as perfectly as they have been so far, there would be a lot of weakness leaving his body. He was a strong man, he could take whatever Medic could throw at him.

Although, that thought was interrupted when he caught sight of Medic in front of him, staring him down with a dark and sadistic expression. The same one that he wore whenever he had the opportunity to do a new experiment on one of his patients, or finally managed to get revenge on whoever had been dominating him on the battlefield, or was working on that weird project of his to build a pair of wings out of the severed arms of the enemy team and shed dove feathers. Or had otherwise simply provoked his ire. He had just finished binding Soldier's wrists and ankles with leather straps, having also tied his wrists to the pole. When he pulled on the binds, nothing happened aside from the straps feeling tighter.

"Enjoying zhe view, vere you?" Medic pointed out his observation, walking around to the right of his captive and smacking the whip on the palm of his hand just hard enough for it to make noise. He stopped behind Soldier and knelt down, tugging at the hem of his patriotic boxers. Medic had really only asked Soldier to keep them on so that he could be the one to pull them down, relishing in every dominant act he did. Soon they were wrapped around his bound ankles and it was his turn to enjoy some eye candy.

Indeed, Soldier had a nice ass. One might not be inclined to think so at first since his pants made it appear to be flat and his uniform top draped over it. Once those were out of the way though, the pair of round, firm and battle-scarred cheeks were quite the view. The fact that some of those scars were the result of their rough playtime since respawn didn't always fix every single injury made Medic even giddier. He was only brought out from his own zone when he realized Soldier had responded to his question some time ago.

"Yes, sir. I was." He had said.

"Oh! Vell, you von't be able to see much vhen I am behind you," Medic replied. "Vut no vorries! You'll get plenty of time to look at me soon enough."

There had been a bulge peeking out through his lab coat before, but now it was straining against the rough fabric of his jodhpurs and the soft fabric of what lay underneath. He knew it would only get tighter as they went on, so he decided to jump in as soon as possible. Best not to lose control too early and cream himself so soon. Especially not while still fully clothed.

He brought the riding crop down in one swift move and it landed a lash on Soldier's lower back. The other man made no noise, didn't even flinch despite the loud crack. That was always how it started, since Soldier was used to tanking damage and had quite an impressive threshold for pain. Still, Medic knew he would crack eventually, he always did. All it took was persistence. He just had to keep on whipping until he was brought to either tears or climax, whichever came first. It was usually the latter.

And continue he did. He varied the force of the blows and where on his muscled back he struck, but kept each lash harsh. Each one left a red mark from the impact, getting redder and redder as Medic's punishment went on. It had been around the tenth lash that Soldier started making noises and reacting to the pain. The noises started as faint yelps and moans, growing steadily louder. Medic relished in the sounds as if he were listening to classical music. Though his arm was getting tired, he struck even harder with every noise Soldier made.

By then, the war enthusiast's back was covered in whipping marks, red and deep and rippling across any surface they could. There were even small trickles of blood from some of the deeper ones. Medic took a moment to admire his handiwork, erection throbbing under his clothes. From the slightly damp feeling he knew it was leaking too, but he couldn't help it. Seeing such a strong man in this state, under his control… it was hard to not lose himself. Still, he wasn't done with his punishment and he knew what was  _ really  _ the best way to get a reaction from his partner.

Before that, though, he figured he could loosen up at least a little bit. It would be quick, he reasoned, as he approached the tied up man. It was only a little bit of blood but it was still flowing, the way Medic preferred it. He knew that this kink of his wasn't exactly normal, but if the other mercs could have fun in their own ways, and Medic knew that they did because they weren't as secretive as he and Soldier were (as far as he could tell), then he could have his fun too. He set the whip on a nearby table and placed a hand on Soldier's neck, which helped him relax from his tensed up position. After using his other hand to unbutton his jodhpurs, Medic crouched down and leaned forward. Here, he could already smell something coppery.

Medic began with a slow and steady lick on one of the trickles. Although the metallic liquid didn't really taste _ good  _ per say, it spurred him on. Soldier relaxed as the soft licking continued, it felt rather nice. He exhaled, puffing warm breath over the cold and nude Soldier. It was only then that Soldier had realized just how cold it was in the medical bay, and he shivered a bit. Medic noticed this and leaned forward to wrap him up in a hug. It wasn't easy to do, as he had to step over to Soldier's side to deliver it. It wasn't the best or most intimate angle, but it was an angle that kept blood from getting smeared onto his lab coat. He wanted to save the blood for himself. The warmth of the hug was still enough to stop Soldier's shivering, putting a smile on both men's faces.

He went back to licking off the remaining blood, which now stopped seeping out. Heat was steadily pooling in his loins, and a blue gloved hand traveled down to meet that heat. Taking himself in hand, he set to work slowly. He moaned with every pump back and forth. He took care not to let himself go and pump faster, despite his mind being in a daze. Just as he thought he was on the cusp of losing control, he slipped his hand out of his jodhpurs and wiped it on his coat before placing it on Soldier's shoulder for balance.

The moans Medic let out while his lips were on Soldier’s skin sent a vibration through his body. It kind of tickled. The juxtaposition of the harsh treatment from before and the tender care he was getting now always felt odd in the moment, but at the same time it was interesting seeing two different sides of the doctor switch between each other. One moment he was being shown who was the boss, and the next he was being tended to like a cat licking the wounds of a companion to help it heal. A cat with a comparatively less rough tongue.

Even though this more caring side of Medic was being shown through him licking the blood and sweat off of a submissive's back. Blood which he had previously drawn. And had been fondling himself during the act. Well as life would have it, human beings sure are complex creatures. And even then, some stand out just a little bit more from the others.

Medic took a step back and let out a pleased sigh. Taking the riding crop in hand again, he eyed the two pale, untouched globes sitting in front of him. A second later they were no longer untouched and a little color had been brought to them. Now Soldier couldn't hold himself back, nor did he want to. He moaned and yelled, not caring whether or not they travelled out of the lab. He and Medic believed it wouldn't. Although Soldier had a tough body and mind all around, it was his rear, firm and battle-scarred as it was, that was his weak spot. Ever so sensitive to the lashings they received, he arched his back and let out an immodest, high pitched moan.

* * *

As all that was going on, there was a card game going on with several of the other BLU mercs. They were in a recreational area that served as a living room, all sitting around a large table with six chairs pulled up. Sitting there in order was Demo, Pyro, Scout who had since changed out of the flashy lime outfit, and now wore his regular tank top and dogtags, Sniper, Heavy, and Spy. Scout only had a slight semblance on how to play the game and was really only there in an effort to show that he was just as much of a grown-up as the rest of the men.

Yet, he was doing relatively well in the game as his tells were unpredictable thanks to being a new player, and his hand was good. Pyro had absolutely no tells thanks to the mask they wore and was necking it with Scout, being at second place. They just sat there and occasionally cheered with clapping hands if things were revealed to be going towards their favor. As opposed to reaching for the various drinks provided, they sucked strawberry ice cream out of a bowl through a straw going through the mask's mouthpiece as it melted.

Spy wore the same smirk for most of the game regardless of whether or not his hand was good, though the corners of his mouth twitched just barely if it was a bad one. The movement was too small and swift for anyone other than Sniper to notice, but that didn’t matter as Sniper had been dealt an unfortunately miserable hand. For such a normally introverted and quiet person, he was surprisingly very expressive under the influence of the roo brew he was drinking, constantly grumbling, scowling and growling throughout the game. Heavy was doing alright, giving off a couple tells but not many, and just generally enjoying the game. And Demo was clearly too drunk to even know what was happening in the game, as was often the case whenever they played cards.

The men and boy were intensely engrossed in their game until a shrill scream gave them a fright from the sudden jumpscare. Aside from Pyro who didn’t seem very bothered, though they stopped drinking the melting ice cream and turned their head alongside the others. Sniper blurted out an annoyed “ah, piss!” after accidentally dropping his cards.

“Ach, wot de bloody ‘ell wossat?!” Demoman exclaimed, waving a bottle of Scrumpy around and accidentally splashing the middle of the table.

_ "Probably our Soldier and Medic taking part in sexual congress with one another as per usual."  _ Spy thought and sipped a glass of fine wine, but said nothing.

“Sounds like a dying cat.” Scout observed with a grimace. “Or a cat man. A really enthusiastic cat man gettin’ raw dogged up the ass. Or a man in a cat suit wit a voice changa gettin’ raw dogged up the ass. I don’t know.” He didn't know it, none of them knew it in fact, but Scout had unintentionally just invented the concept of furries. The ones that were into murrsuit tomfuckery, that is. And years later, Mann Co. would take that idea into consideration, but that's a story for another day.

“Where d’ya even get those kinds of ideas in your head, Scout? Where… where even… wot…?” Sniper drunkenly slurred, the effects of intoxication only adding to his confusion. He wondered if Scout had drunk any alcohol at some point when he wasn’t looking. Didn’t seem like something the youth would do, though. The only drinking habit he was aware Scout had was his preference for colorful cans of radiated pop.

"Oh please, bushman," Spy tutted and set his glass aside, in the mood to do a little bit of clowning. "You of all people should know where such ideas would come from. After all, wasn't your first girlfriend a sheep?" He had been the one to start that rumor as a joke, and had told the same joke to the enemy Spy about the other Sniper as well. It hadn't come up in six or seven months with the BLUs, until now that is.

Sniper's head turned towards Spy at breakneck speed, the hunter's eyes glaring with his glower as if he were trying to burn holes through Spy's face. And he might as well have wanted to do exactly that as he clenched his fists. He then turned around and slammed his fists on the table before turning back to face Spy.

"Oi, ye fuckin' bogan! That's a stupid rumor that  _ you  _ started, how dare ye fuckin' bring it back up again  _ now?!  _ Oi liked it a whole lot more when it was just the piss jokes, but noooo! Nah, this bloody spook has just gotta take delight in ruinin' everything, huh?! Us Australians ain't a buncha sheep shaggers, oi hate that stereotype! It's a real piece o' piss, ye know that?! You're jus' loik a damn mozzie, buzzin' around me ear and only getting louder when I swat ye! An' another thing…"

Spy listened to Sniper's loud ranting with a shit-eating grin while smoking a cigarette. He held the cigarette between two fingers and blew a puff of smoke in Sniper's face before snorting a laugh. That only made Sniper rant even louder, harsher, and with more cussing. He grabbed Spy by the collar of his suit, cutting him off mid-snort. Spy shoved him, making him let go, and that made it escalate into a fistfight that was mostly just Sniper blindly swinging around at him and Spy dodging them.

Demo was clearly enjoying himself, finishing the bottle of Scrumpy he had been drinking earlier and singing 99 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall. It was in a typical sonorous Scottish singongy voice. His happy dancing was just as loud as his voice. He intended for this to be a peaceful card game for him and the lads, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it whenever chaos ensued. Chaos was his life, whether it be on the battlefield, tinkering with new kinds of bombs, or dealing with and getting involved in the team's antics. If he didn't like chaos, then he wouldn't have been the demolitions expert he was today.

Scout was laughing, also enjoying the spectacle. He was having a lot more fun than he first thought he would, and he could definitely see himself returning for another game of cards another day. Especially if it was just as chaotic and fun as this one! He only wished that the other three members on the team were here as well, then there would be even more chaos. Say, where  _ were  _ Soldier, Medic and Engie anyway? All he was told was that they had other places to be and thus couldn't make it.

Was one of them the source of the screams? Ah well, he'd worry about that later.

"Hah, dat's whatcha get fer pissin' in mah Bonk! can, Sniper!" Scout cackled, holding his chest as he wheezed with laughter.

Demo momentarily stopped singing to acknowledge the boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder and turned Scout towards him. "Erm, laddie… ai dinnae think it was Sniper that pissed in yah soda." He shot a worrying glance towards the two fighting support classes in the room.

"What? Of course he did, if there's piss involved in any way then Sniper was definitely the one responsible! He's got weird issues with pee, I'm tellin' ya. Probably a fetish or somethin'." Scout gave a shrug.

"Wot did ye just say, ye bloody hypocrite?!" Sniper roared at the youth before going back to fighting with a snort-laughing Spy.

“Nae, he ain’t de culprit, boyo. Ai saw wit me little one-eye, our Spy havin’ himself a laugh and carrying one o’ them jarates and a purple can, saw ‘im when I was goin’ through respawn. Really only remembered now since yeh reminded me.”

Scout ignored what Sniper had called him and instead set his sights on Spy. He hopped right into the fray, fighting both Sniper and Spy while chewing out the latter for his little prank. Spy admitted it was his doing as he retaliated. Demo went back to singing as if nothing had happened. Heavy had enough by then, having previously just been watching everything quietly.

“LEETLE BABIES, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Heavy bellowed and slammed his fists on the table in the same fashion Sniper did earlier. The table split in two from the blow, making him pause. “Oops, Heavy is sorry…” He muttered in embarrassment. Nobody shut up or even seemed to notice, just carrying on with their shenanigans.

And the whole time, Pyro had been watching everything unfold in front of their eyes, hidden behind the lens of their mask. They were holding the ice cream bowl so that it didn’t fall, and continued to slurp its contents as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Which it really wasn’t given that this was Teufort. And at Teufort, the truly strange days were the ones where nothing chaotic or otherwise unusual happened.

* * *

By the fifteenth swat on his backside, Soldier couldn't take it anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut, tilted his head back, pulled himself as close to the pole as he could and let out a bellowing moan. His helmet slid off and hit the floor with a clatter, exposing his short brown hair. The hands-free orgasm made quite a mess on the floor, thick strands spurting from his throbbing cock and adding to the growing puddle of semen. A couple stray strands landed on the floor a little bit away from the puddle, until the last few remains dribbled down his shaft. Medic had only stopped with the whipping when Soldier was done.

“What in the Sam hell is going on out there?” Soldier asked in an unusually tired and calm voice, coming down from his orgasm and waiting for the afterglow. When it arrived, he wondered how much of his noises the others could hear, considering that he could hear theirs.

“Just idiots being idiots, zhat is all.” Medic replied and put the disciplinary action whip back on the table. He started untying the straps that bound Soldier to the pole, the latter’s muscles going lax as he slumped over belly-first, panting and sweating all the while. The mess Soldier had made on the floor was wiped away with a paper towel.

All of those swattings from the disciplinary action had a particular effect on whoever it was used on, and Soldier was no exception. As soon as he recovered, which was surprisingly quick, he got back up. With a burst of energy and speed, he attempted to charge at Medic to pin him to the wall. He overestimated the power his confidence held, however, and the doctor had stopped him mid-leap with a single hand to his chest. With a shove, Soldier landed back on the floor right on his ass. He hissed in stinging pain from the still fresh markings. Before he was even aware of it, a boot was pushing him onto his back, adding more pain. Looking up took the pain away and replaced it with desire. The German's trademark grin was back, and the rate at which his heart was beating made him doubt its bulletproof qualities for a second.

"Und vhere do you zhink you're going?" Medic asked in a low voice. "Did I say zhat your punishment vas over?  _ Nein." _

Soldier found himself getting hard again just from hearing his voice. That low and breathy, outright husky tone. The air of (currently fake) malevolence laced within it. Hell, that  _ accent  _ struck him as just about the sexiest damn thing ever. Was this worth putting aside the prejudice he was raised with? Absolutely. Especially when Medic unbuttoned his lab coat and threw it aside and moved his boot away from Soldier's chest. It now rested gently atop his half-hardened dick, the sense of danger only making him even more excited. He grinned and gave a chuckle.

"You see, mein boots could use a polish-" Medic stopped, waiting to see if Soldier would make any obvious jokes. He didn't, and so he continued. "And I vas planning on giving zhem von later. However, I zhink I have an easier and better option." He increased the amount of force he was stepping with by a tiny amount. He cackled at the gasp he heard from the American.

"So, what you're saying is, I should…" Soldier trailed off, now rock- no,  _ diamond _ hard with his mind only focused on the one on top of him.

From his angle, he was able to catch a glimpse of something blue. Light blue, and right around Medic's crotch area. The protruding tent and unbuttoned flap made it more obvious, though he wasn't sure if Medic noticed what he noticed. And he knew exactly what it was he was looking at. It took all of his willpower to not smirk. He had this in the bag, he was sure of it now. As soon as his current task was done, all he would have to do was get up as quickly as possible (and hopefully avoid getting hit with vertigo), reach up and-

"Javol.  _ You  _ are going to polish them for me. Vith your tongue." Medic moved his boot off of Soldier and beckoned for him to sit up. "On your knees." He instructed, humming and giving him a pleased smile when the command was followed. Alright then, he could play nice for now.

"Give me a moment." Medic walked off and came back with one of the chairs from the waiting room outside of the medical bay. He placed it in front of Soldier but didn't sit down yet. The sight he had returned to made his cheeks heat up.

Oh  _ gott,  _ he looked perfectly ravishing in this position, ready to serve like his title role as a soldier implied, rather than acting like a drill sergeant towards the rest of the team. Medic got his fair share of ordering around from him too when it came to battle plans of course, but it would seem that he was the only one that knew of his more submissive side. At the base, anyway, as far as he knew. Soldier had once mentioned having a lover in the past, though never went into detail. Medic knew nothing of the acts performed between them, their name, or even their gender. He wasn't sure if Soldier himself even remembered many details of the past.

So in a way, Medic felt special. If he couldn't be his first, then he could be his best.  _ "At the base. Who knows what will become of any of us once the war is over and we part wa-"  _ He was lost in sorrowful thoughts until Soldier interrupted them with that easily recognizable raspy voice.

"Well, whatcha waitin' for,  _ sargeant?"  _ Soldier asked with a half-questioning and half-annoyed look. "Don't ya want your polishing?"

"Ach, I am sorry about zhe hold up. Just… how do you say it? Spaced out? Ja, I believe zhat is it." Medic sat down in the chair and spread his legs out to avoid having to cross them, then bent a knee and offered his right boot.

It was at this moment that Medic wished he had a collar and leash on hand. He'd seen Sniper walk to his van holding a pair once, perhaps he could go and ask to borrow it (of course without mentioning Soldier) next time. Or just order one himself, he had been wanting to anyway. The way Soldier looked as he worshipped the boot he was given, the steady licks and occasional light kisses, the small hums and grunts he let out in the process… it was almost too much of a sight for the doctor already. He wished he could have collared and leashed Soldier for the act, just so he could wrap the leash around his fingers and tug upwards. Perhaps not enough to pull Soldier with him, but enough to add to the amount of power he felt right around now.

Alas, he would have to do without the collar and leash. Which was fine, as he was having enough fun just enjoying the view as it were. By then, Soldier had moved on to the other boot, holding it up with both hands as he gave it a polish. Of course, the actions themselves did nothing in terms of stimulation. Despite that, the energy the scene was giving off was erotic in its own way. Especially when Soldier looked up and Medic caught his gaze. The latter bit his lip and peeled off the glove of one of his hands and stuck it down his pants. He couldn't help himself anymore.

Medic jerked himself at a steady pace, giving in to the desire that had been burning in his loins like white hot fire. He hadn't bothered to pull anything down, in fact he wanted the results to spill into the undergarment that hid his length. He could just wash it anyway, separately from everyone else's laundry of course. He gradually picked up the pace, not being too quick about it thanks to experience and age.

He mumbled in German as he did so, the words starting to turn into untranslatable gibberish as he finally started getting close. He stuck another hand down his pants, keeping it gloved this time, and used it to roll his balls in the palm as the other hand stroked. When the climax hit him, he yanked the gloved hand out while squeezing the other hand tighter and stroked faster. Eyes squeezed shut and an ecstatic grin stretched across his face, he grunted while spilling pent-up  _ sahne  _ straight into his clothes. The other hand slipped out, a couple small strings of cum connecting his fingers. Panting with a gloved hand to his chest, he mindlessly brought the dirtied hand up to his mouth and started licking the mess away.

He had failed to notice that Soldier had finished the boot worshipping by then. He hadn't braced himself when he was so suddenly swept out of the chair and off his feet, then plopped onto the table meant for patients. It had all happened so quickly that he only started to notice when his boots and jodhpurs were stripped off and tossed to the side. Medic's glasses were taken off as well, set aside on the desk that had paperwork littered on top. Now, all that remained was his light blue shirt, his tie, and underwear, the last article of clothing being Soldier's main focus.

It was a pair of panties, a pattern of blue and white stripes decorating the skimpy garment. It was soft to the touch, made of cotton. There was a noticeable wet spot on the front from fresh spunk. And it was exactly the reason he'd neglected to undress himself earlier. Usually whenever he wore a pair of panties as opposed to his regular briefs, he had submission in mind. He did for this session too, eventually anyway, but had wanted to test his skills as someone dominant. He'd wondered how long it would take before the power dynamic would be shifted.

Well, he now had his answer.

"Panties, eh? Well, cupcake, if you wanted me to make you feel like a girl, you could have just asked!" Soldier laughed, hands at his hips and his head thrown back. He went to go find his helmet and put it back on before returning, knowing exactly what direction he wanted to go with their now swapped roles. "You didn't have to rile me up to  _ make  _ me do it!"

Medic couldn't help but giggle in response. It was these types of games that he was the most fond of playing. They both had a lot of kinks, some stand-alone and others falling into certain categories. In fact, they wouldn't be surprised if they happened to be the kinkiest mercenaries at the base. Part of Medic wanted to sneak around and find out, though that was more so Spy's job. He also wondered if Spy knew about the two of them, hoping he didn't. In general, Medic's favorite game involved power exchange, and the fight for dominance was just as exciting as the fight for victory during the day. He was fond of gloating about his superior status, both to his enemies and to his lov- err, his teammate with benefits. Right.

But he wasn't a sore loser either. He personally enjoyed the taste of defeat, and right now he would get to experience that taste. "Vhat a curious feeling, zhis turn of events." Medic commented as if this were an experiment he was observing. Perhaps it could sort of count as one, as experiments are all about running tests with different variables in mind, and observing the results.

"Curious, eh? Well prepare to have your curiosity sated, for we will conquer this mission, fulfil your desire to know what it  _ truly  _ means for your Oktoberfest-lovin' ass to be  _ dominated!"  _ Soldier's voice dropped from a crazy rambling tone to a deeper and gruffer, but still crazy one. By then he had also stripped off Medic's shirt, leaving only the tie and panties.

Medic frowned. He was fond of dirty talk, very fond of it indeed. The problem was, however, sometimes it made their session feel more like their daytime battles against the enemy team as opposed to a way to unwind. And truth be told, sometimes Soldier's attempts at dirty talk came out awkward, as if he were joking about it. Considering Soldier's usual over-the-top ways of acting, however, one could tell that he hadn't intended to come off as joking around.

"Soldat…" Medic began.

"Yes?"

"Just be quiet and fuck me, ja?"

"Oh." Soldier's voice fell flat, and for a moment Medic wondered if he should rephrase the request. Only for a moment though, as Soldier was right back to his jovial self, pulling him up to his face via his tie. "That I can do, sweetheart."

Medic purred in response, an unnatural sound to most that knew him but one that Soldier knew all too well. Being a switch rather than just a top or just a bottom sure had its benefits, this being one of many. "Zhen let's go practice  _ medicine."  _ He challenged with a husky growl.

Soldier accepted the proposed challenge, climbing up on top of the table and over Medic. Medic's brain switched to autopilot mode and immediately handed over a bottle of lube he'd set out earlier. Seconds later, he felt himself being stretched with a single slick finger. Another was added after a little bit, switching between being together and separating to scissor Medic. His panties were pulled over to the side, exposing himself but mostly covering his crotch. Only mostly though, as the stimulation was getting him hard again. The head and a portion of the shaft poked out over the waistband, twitching with every push.

The doctor felt the two fingers curling inside of him, wrestling a squeal of pleasure out of his throat. His nails were scratching at the surface of the table, anxiously awaiting a potential third finger. There was none, and instead the two fingers inside were practically ripped out. He whined at the loss, now feeling empty. When he looked down, the empty feeling was gone. There Soldier was, slicking himself up with one hand while the other held up Medic's thigh, picking up the leg. The latter understood the unspoken request to permit entry and hiked his legs up to rest on the patriot's broad shoulders, hooking his feet over his upper back.

His entrance twitched with anticipation, pleasurable in and of itself. He was pushed back, his and Soldier's chests pressed together. Medic's hands gripped the sides of the table while Soldier's pinned his arms down by the triceps. Pulling his hips back, Soldier took a blind swing forward only to end up gliding across the panties-clad length. With a  _ hmph  _ he tried again, a little closer but still missing, instead rubbing against the pair of clothed medicine balls. Or  _ medi-sin  _ balls, if you will.

"Ve've done this many times before, vat is ze probl- _ eeeeeeem…"  _ Medic trailed off with a shrill moan, fingers curling like claws and his teeth clenched. It turns out that the third time's the charm, as Soldier had finally found his mark. His legs slipped, hugging at Soldier's sides before he corrected his position back to the way it was before. He felt Soldier sinking in until Medic was completely impaled on his shaft, right down to the root.

It was not a novel feeling for Medic, but that didn't stop him from yelping when the actual thrusting started. It started slowly at first, both of them wanting to prevent internal injury. They preferred when the injuries were only external. Soon, Soldier started to pick up the pace and got a steady rhythm going. The rhythm was accompanied by a melody of moaning and groaning, and both English and German profanities breathlessly uttered.

"Oooh,  _ Jane, go faster…"  _ Medic grunted in a daze, burying his face into the crook of Soldier's neck.

"God bless you, Ludwig. I've been holding back this whole time." Soldier replied, and increased his pace. He put more weight on Ludwig while leaning forward, trapping him underneath his sweaty and sparsely-haired muscly chest.

Medic had been clawing at the surface of the table, slightly sharpening them. His hands flew to Soldier's healing but still battered back, digging his nails into the injured skin. He luckily didn't dip them into any wounds, instead just making angry red marks angrier and redder. With his mouth so close to Jane's neck, he couldn't resist delivering a sharp nip to it, following with a full-on love chomp. He bit hard enough for the mark to be immediately noticeable, yet Soldier only laughed it off. He did rut harder, however.

"You call that biting? My grandma could bite harder than that, and she had no teeth by the time I was born!" Soldier mocked, helmet tipping off his head and falling to the floor with a clatter.

Medic growled, pulling his head back and wounding up to prepare another strike. In the same fashion as a snake, his head shot forward and he clamped his jaws around his intended target. This time, his teeth dug in hard enough to break the skin and draw blood, the taste of the liquid only making him bite harder. He moaned and lapped at it, only releasing the bite to suckle the wound instead, staining his lips and chin red.

"That's the spirit! I knew there was a fighting spirit in you, private!" Soldier praised while going deeper. "Fuck, I don't think I can hold back any longer…"

"Mmmph… go ahead." Medic said, his mind foggy from all of the different kinds of stimulation he was getting at the same time. He pushed himself against the throbbing rocket that threatened to explode at any given moment. He was ready for that moment.

That moment  _ came  _ right around then, filling Medic right up. The sensation was too much for Medic to hold himself back. Gritting his bloody teeth, he could feel his eyes rolling back. He only had enough voice to plead for a single request to really make this feel divine.

"Ja, ja, oh ja… S-Soldat, your h-hands, put them on my ne-  _ choke me!" _

Soldier placed both hands on either side of Medic's neck and pressed down, as per the proper way he was taught to do it to someone in bed. According to Medic, that is. The first couple of attempts before had led to some accidental neck snaps. Good thing teamkilling wasn't possible (and even if it was they still had respawn), and Soldier knew how to reverse neck snaps. Practice makes perfect, they say.

The way he seemingly attempted to bite the air, hearing a clicking sound every time. The powerful bucking against him getting even harder, eyes wide open but full of excitement and bliss. His moans were distorted, sounding clipped. It was all overstimulating, slightly uncomfortable though he continued draining himself into the shaking, noisy mess underneath his own shaking body. The uncomfortableness was not unbearable, in fact he forgot about it when he took another glance at the sight, thankfully not blocked by his helmet. It was just about the hottest scene Soldier had ever seen, or could even come up with. And that was saying a lot because he had seen Uncle Sam pin-ups before and the sheer, unadulterated American energy of those pin-ups ranked pretty high up on the list of things Soldier had seen that he considered hot. Meanwhile, this scene was considerably less American.

By the time Medic finished riding out his own orgasm, there were several streams of semen dribbling down the bulge of his panties that had breached the fabric. Most of it was contained within, although some also spilled down his thighs and crack, though the state of his crack was more so Soldier’s doing. To give a clearer image, one would only need to imagine a volcano that just finished erupting but with lava still flowing hot and thick down its sides. That was pretty much what Medic’s pelvic region looked like, but with a lot more creamy white.

Soldier pulled himself out of the back alley doctor’s back alley and collapsed, resting below said doctor’s own resting form. They spent the next four to five minutes like that, resting their eyes but not falling asleep. It was a nice and peaceful scene in contrast to everything else that had been previously happening. Their resting quickly got boring, however, for they were men of action in many different instances. They sat up and while Soldier hopped off of the examination table, Medic stayed on top of it.

"On a scale of one to America, how good was that domination?" Soldier asked in a completely serious tone.

Medic snickered. "Wunderbar." He replied with a lopsided grin. He noticed Soldier about to leave, having taken his helmet and disciplinary action back and was satisfied with the answer he was given. Quickly, he grabbed his arm and held him back. "Vait."

"Hm? What is it, doc?"

"I didn't say ve vere finished, did I?" Medic gave him a sly look and hopped off the table.

"I mean, we did everything that we had planned for tonight, did we not?"

"Aheh, vell yes. We technically did. However, zhere is von last zhing zhat ve did not have in our plans. You  _ do  _ need to get clean, don't you?"

Soldier tilted his head in confusion, crossing his arms as he tried to figure out what Medic was getting at. "You have showers in your office? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nein, nein, nein. Zhat ist not vhat I mean. Ve have just fucked, which is not the cleanest affair. Zherefore, I should help _clean you up_ before you go." Medic gave him a wink and got down onto his knees so that Soldier would get the message.

After about thirty seconds, the cogs finally turned in Soldier's head and understood what Medic was getting at. "You mean you want to blow me? But I was just in your ass."

"Zhat's zhe point. I vould like to try a practice known colloquially as 'ass to mouth' if zhat is okay vith you."

"You Germans sure are odd… but okay!" Soldier walked closer to the still kneeling Medic. He felt his hips get gripped and pulled forward the moment he was within reach and nearly tripped with how sudden it was.

Medic let out a small  _ "mmlm"  _ though it sounded a little more like  _ "meem"  _ thanks to the length muffling his mouth. He grinned while his tongue alternated between lightly tracing the veins on the sides to giving a blunt and slightly rough massage to the head. For good measure and extra pleasure, the tip of his tongue teased the head's slit and dipped underneath the foreskin. There was just something extra naughty about ass-to-mouth, hence why Medic had wanted to try it. It wasn't that he was afraid of bringing it up, though. It was just that he and Soldier regularly took part in so many different kinky shenanigans, kinkier than just ass-to-mouth, that he'd forgotten to ask until today. Boy was he glad to finally remember and have the opportunity.

He bent down lower and spread his legs wider, dipping down to lick the hanging balls' underside. He heard a gasp above him. Taking it as an incentive to go further, he took the left one in his mouth, feeling his cheeks go hollow in the process. He lingered before gulping up the other one, savoring the salty flavor. Not wanting to potentially miss the cumshot, he went back to sucking Soldier off. It briefly slid across his face, leaving a slimy trail of precum and drool on it. He didn't mind getting a little bit dirty.

The taste was stronger than usual, which worked in his favor since he always preferred strong tastes. After all, he was raised on a variety of sausages back in Germany. It was only natural that he would go for the one that was the richest in flavor of them all. Soldier made a move to pull back and Medic braced himself for some good ol' face humping. Instead, Soldier simply pulled out entirely and started jerking off. Medic made a confused and disappointed sound, until he realized that he still had a dick pointed towards his face.

"I think I'm cleaned up enough right now, so how about I reward you early?"

"I vould like zhat."

And indeed he did. Medic took it like a man, letting the warm, gooey seed paint his face. It wasn't the exact reward he first had in mind, but it was just as good in his mind. He was glad he left his glasses off. Cleaning cum off of the lens was not as fun as getting it there was. When Medic stood up, his legs wobbled and some spunk dripped from his panties. It wasn't new, but the pair was soggy and clung to his skin, still warm as if it were. He wouldn't be able to add any more to the mess for a while despite his arousal, given the refractory period combined with his age. He'd been pushed far enough as it was, and so he was finally ready to call it quits. Of course, not without sampling a strand of semen from his face and giving it a taste first. He hummed in delight and licked at the cream that clung to his lips.

"How was that?" Soldier asked, getting dressed again and not caring much about them sticking thanks to the sweat they were underneath.

"Good. Very good indeed." Medic replied in a haze, leaning against a wall.

"That's good to hear. Well I'm off then, the night won't patrol itself!"

"Didn't Engineer set up several fully upgraded sentries to protect the base so we wouldn't have to?"

"Yes, but sentries are not invulnerable and everyone knows Spies are snakes that can slither right up and strike 'em dead! I must be there to prevent that from happening!"

Soldier did have a good point, Medic had to admit. "I see. Anywho, gute nacht, Soldat."

With that, Soldier made his way out of the medical bay and down the hall. He popped back in a second later.

"Vhat is it?"

"You have some patients waiting for you. They look like they've been through a lot."

"I see. Just tell them zhat I'll be there in a moment. I'm not in the proper state to greet patients."

Soldier gave him a nod and left again, closing the door behind him. Medic took the time to wash the facial off alongside the distinct smell of sex. It wasn't a full shower or anything, just a very quick rinse. In just a couple of minutes, he was dry and fully clothed. He wasn't completely clean, since he put the cum-filled panties back on. His patients didn't need to know, and so he didn't see any problem with it. Although not in the mood to do any actual healing, he nonetheless greeted the patients waiting for him with a toothy, wide-eyed fake smile. It disappeared when he noticed the state they were in. Soldier sure wasn't lying when he said that they looked like they had been through a lot. What had they been up to while he was busy?

In the waiting room sat four patients. Sniper had two boxes of cigarettes shoved up his nose, one for each nostril. The lens of his glasses were also broken, and a (thankfully sealed and not broken) jar of jarate was lodged in his mouth. Scout couldn't even sit down, for he had his aluminum baseball bat shoved right up his bare ass, making him stand straight and stiff with a pained expression on his face and missing buck teeth. Spy's baclava was torn around the bottom, revealing the bottom half of his scratched up face. He had a bloody nose and a can of Bonk! shoved into his right ear. Heavy was the least injured of them all, only suffering from wooden splinters in his hands.

"Vhat zhe hell happened to you four?" Medic asked, scratching his head and trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Poker night." Spy answered rather calmly for a man with a crushed soda can shoved in his ear. "Poker night happened."

"What took you so long with Solly?!" Scout had his arms crossed and was bored of waiting.

"Nothing. I vas simply administering some much needed healing to him." Medic heard Sniper trying to grumble something, but he was unable to because of the jarate.

"Heavy is not in much trouble, but splinters are no good for battle tomorrow."

"He destroyed the damn table!" Scout exclaimed in a high-pitched and pained voice, pointing at Heavy. The man in question simply shrugged.

"I see. Sniper, you first." 

The Australian was led into the medical bay, leaving the other three mercenaries behind. He wasn't sure whether it was a trick of his eyes or his broken lens making him see half through them and half out of them, but for some reason he couldn't help but think Medic's teeth looked whiter than normal.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be more of a pet play scenario with Soldier being a complete bottom rather than a switch, but the idea was scrapped in favor of all the other stuff that happpens here instead. No worries, I still plan to do a pet play fic with TF2 in the future at some point. Also yes, Scout basically invented the concept of furries and then Mann Co. got the credit for it years later. The furry fandom originates from the 70s, so it fits in with TF2's timeline of late 60s - early 70s.
> 
> Admittedly, the main reason I wrote this story was so that I could make the pun in the title. It was too good of an opportunity to miss.


End file.
